


...because it’s cold outside.

by tsundanire



Series: December’s D3C [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco ponders staying a little longer for another cup of tea...





	...because it’s cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Per the collection, I had ten different ideas for the monthly prompt, wrote six of them, and gave one away. I may still write the other three?
> 
> This is **not** the Drabble I submitted for the challenge.
> 
> December’s prompt: What’s one more?
> 
> Thanks as always to @fantom-ftnoise for the beta!

_ I really can't stay  _

 

The fire roaring in Potter’s living-room filled every inch with warmth. It chased away the dark shadows that seemed linger around every portrait, and even those lingering in Draco’s mind. As he sipped his cup of tea, he tried to think of why it was he shouldn’t stay. 

 

_ I’ve got to go away  _

 

Their fingers touched, as they both reached for the teapot. There was a lot of blushing and chuckling, but it was nice. It was the first time since the war someone had actually touched him and didn’t recoil. 

 

_ This evening has been  _

_ So very nice _

 

In fact, Potter had been so kind to him on more occasions than just tonight. It was partly why Draco had felt encouraged to seek him out on this cold and lonely evening. 

 

_ My mother will start to worry  _

_ My father will be pacing the floor _

 

With his parents gone, there was hardly anyone left in his life he could depend on. Or at the very least there wasn’t anyone he could confide in, or share tea with. 

 

_ So really I'd better scurry  _

 

But with the way Potter was looking at him now, Draco knew he’d made the right choice to stay. And as their lips hesitantly brushed together...he knew he wouldn’t be leaving til morning.

 

_ Well maybe just a half a drink more _

 

Besides...What was one more cuppa?

 

_ Baby, it’s cold outside. _


End file.
